


Kittens...

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Kittens, alcoholic!Tony, spiderson, too much cuteness omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Peter comes back in the morning from patrol carrying something... peculiar.He wakes up Tony, who has been drinking the night before, and is confused as hell when he sees the boy.





	Kittens...

**Author's Note:**

> Kittens. That's all you need to know.

"Mister Stark!" A quick series of pattering feet neared towards the door drawing closer and closer. The boy's voice rang out once again as he realized he didn't get a reaction. "Mister Stark!"  
The man in question groaned as he rolled over to his side, his head pounding like someone was trying to get his brains out. He felt a blunt object poking into his hip, and one look told him it was a wrench that had somehow ended up underneath him.  
The boy let out another yell as he once more didn't get a reaction. "Mister Stark? Where are you?"  
Tony groaned again as he opened his eyes just in time to see his kid running into the lab with something in his arms. Tony shook his head. Were those..?   
"Peter, kid. Sorry to ask, but what are those  _things_ in your arms?" He blinks a couple of times trying to fight of the last remains of sleep.  
Peter grinned, holding up his arms for Tony to see. "These?" He said. There were little kittens, five of them, meowing in his arms. "These are little kittens!"  
The genius sighed in desperation and closed his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment before answering the boy. "Kid, I-I know that those are kittens, but-" He sighed again. "-why?"  
The boy almost fell over his words as he tried to apologize. "Mister Stark, I can -"  
"It's Tony."  
Peter ignored him. "Mister Stark." He said, trying again after Tony's rude interruption. "I can explain."  
Tony didn't answer him, but instead raised one of his eyebrows in an unspoken question.  
Peter took this as a cue to go on with his explanation. "Mister Stark, I-" He quickly corrected himself when he saw Tony's face. "- Tony. I saw these kittens in alleyway during patrol. I mean, I didn't per se see them, I more heard them than see them. But when I went and checked I saw these guys just sitting in a box and I just couldn't leave them there. I mean, look at them, they're so small and I just couldn't leave them there, it didn't feel right to-"  
"It's okay kid." Tony interrupted, stopping the boy's nervous rambling. It was actually only then that Tony noticed that the kid was still wearing his suit.  
Peter's eyes lit up immediately when he heard Tony's words. "Really? I mean, thank you Mister Stark! Thank you so so much. I mean, I can't take them home, because Aunt May is allergic to cats, but I just couldn't leave them there, but if I could take them home I would have done so-"  
Tony sighed. "Pete?" He said softly. He felt the corners of his mouth quirk up as he looked at the kid.  
The boy immediately stopped talking. "Yeah?"  
Tony smiled fully, a smile covering his face. "Stop rambling. I love the cats, okay?"


End file.
